


Spellbound

by AkiraMokona



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraMokona/pseuds/AkiraMokona
Summary: There were two things you never expected to happen when you became a Witch:First, you became a Magistra; a teacher at the Witches' Academy.Second, you became a Praefecta; a teacher assigned to four Witch students.Bad things always happen in threes, so...Dr. Franken Stein x Reader
Relationships: Franken Stein/Reader, Franken Stein/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Spellbound

**Black Magic – magic used to destroy and bring about chaos**

The clamor of students had reached its peak. Initially, the girls were all worried. Some were obviously from noble lineages, others recognizable for the traits that could sort them into their type of Magic. But as time passed and the silence was broken, students had gravitated into groups of discussion.

One of these groups was in the middle of the desk rows, where four girls were trying to figure out the student handbook.

"This is all so confusing," Holly whimpered, leaning forward and stretching her arms over the desk, "How are we supposed to keep track of anything when they just give us the name of a class, but not the teacher? They have a list of faculty in the main hall with pictures, it would make things easier right away," She fidgeted, "Ugh! I should have foreseen this! I should have been more prepared!" She turned to the girl next to her, "Do you know what's going on? It's our first day and I'm already losing it."

The girl smirked, leaning back and placing her feet on the desk, "So what? All of that stuff doesn't matter. What matters is actually being able to use Magic. It's cute if you know all of the theory stuff, but not being able to do it makes you useless," She snickered, "The first year doesn’t matter anyway. They just teach you a bunch of stuff to see what you're good at, which doesn't matter to me. I already know I'm a Ruba."

"Ruba?"

"Red Magic!" She crossed her arms and nodded, "You know, Physical Magic. Transmutation, Conjuration, that sort of thing. I, the Great Merah, am a Tanuki, so I was born into it. Most Animal Witches are sorted into Ruba anyway. Those are the classes that teach Red Witches their respective Magic."

Holly paled, "I-I'm really new to all of this, so-"

"Well," Merah leaned forward, squinting as she appraised the girl, "From the looks of you, you're probably a Candia."

"...And what does that mean?"

The girl sitting in front of them turned around, eerily graceful. Holly recognized her. Sinine, a Witch from a noble family, "A White Witch. They use Helpful Magic, like Divination and Abjuration, which is defense and healing."

"Oh, so there are two," Holly sighed, "That's not too bad."

"There are four," The girl next to Sinine turned around, visibly annoyed, "There's Blue Magic, Caerula, which is Mental Magic. Illusions and Enchantments, which has Sinine written all over it."

"Nero," Sinine turned to the irritated girl, her expression passive, "We don't know that until the end of this year."

"What about you?" Holly asked, only to receive another glare.

Nero scoffed, "Black Magic is the last one. Atera. Hostile Magic. Evocation and Necromancy."

Holly twitched, but didn't voice how creepy Black Magic sounded, "So, what do we call ourselves? We don't have our colours yet."

"Primas," Sinine answered, "Since we're in first year. We're all together now, but next year we'll be split up into different classes. At the end of this year, though, we get our colours and our Musiva."

"Musiva?"

"A Musiva is a group of four Witches, each with a different type of magic. We don't get to do any real work until our fifth year, though," Sinine replied.

"From the look of things, maybe we'll be in a Musiva together," Holly suggested.

"See? Divination. You're White Witch through and through," Merah nudged her, "But it doesn't matter what Musiva I'm put in, I'm the best on my own."

"I just hope our Praefecta isn't crazy. The last thing I need is the Witch that's supposed to protect us slipping up or attacking the DWMA for no reason," Nero huffed, "I mean, if they're going to pick people to be the mentor of a Musiva, they have to be talented. They usually just pick from the list of Magistra, but some of the normal teachers here are idiots."

"Maybe there will be an Arcana," The class went quiet, all of them turning to look at Sinine, who had spoken.

"A-Arcana?" Holly looked around, nervous that everyone was watching.

"The most powerful type of Witch," Sinine explained, "They're capable of the highest Magic in their type. They're a force to be reckoned with. They can go toe to toe with the best Meisters in the DWMA."

"But they must be highly sensitive to the Pull, then," Holly grinned slightly. She knew about the Pull of Magic, the desire to destroy and cause chaos. She didn't know what it felt like, whether she had been born with it and never knew anything different, but she was aware of the term.

"Not necessarily," Nero countered, "White Witches resist the Pull. To a certain extent, so do Red Witches."

"Gah," Holly sighed, covering her face with her hands, "This is all so confusing. And it's the first day of the first year!"

Nero rolled her eyes, "All you have to focus on this year is finding your type of Magic. Other than that, you're fine. We don't get our proper uniforms until halfway through the year."

"But-!"

The doors to the classroom were thrown open, clattering against the frames. All of the students went quiet, eagerly waiting for their teacher to appear. A woman walked through, adorned in a full Witch's uniform, pitch black. She approached the blackboard, picking up a piece of chalk. Her hat blocked anyone from reading what she was writing.

The students began whispering immediately.

"She's using the chalk with her hand?"

"Maybe she's one of those teachers that don't use their powers unless it's necessary."

"Or she can't use Black Magic."

"Wait, I've heard about this teacher."

"No way! What do you know?"

"Apparently, the only reason she’s teaching is because she was suspected of breaking one of the rules of the Witch Order, so she's only here so the Order can keep an eye on her."

"Do you think she attacked the DWMA?"

"If she did, she's got to be powerful."

"And crazy! You don't attack the DWMA and get away with it!"

"Good morning," The woman moved to one side, underlining as she did so. She put down the chalk, brushing the dust from her hands, "Welcome to the Witches' Realm Academy. My name is _____. You'll be with me for this entire year, as you Primas need to find your type. I won't be the one placing you in your future classes and your Musiva. That's chosen by the higher ups. Their choices are final. You will not be given the opportunity to change to a different Musiva."

Everyone leaned forward, wanting to see what she had written, only to see the woman's first name.

One girl that sat in the front row spoke up, "Can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Sure," The woman moved in front of the desk, leaning back against it, "I went to this school when I was younger. I was placed into and graduated as an Atera, a Black Witch, but I can also use White Magic."

"What should we call you?"

"Other Witches might call me different things, but don't worry, Magistra is fine. Some people just call me _____."

"What do most people call you?" Some students spared nervous glances, wondering if the comment was intended to sound like a joke.

The woman tilted her head slightly, grinning, "If you want to be technical, you mean?"

"Yeah, what’s your official title?"

"Arcana."


End file.
